


New Life

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sweet, Twins, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after Brotherly Love was set, Louis and Zayn are living together along with Jasmine and Jake...and maybe someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> As an ending to my fic Brotherly Love. You might not understand this unless you read the fic first. I hope you like it.

Louis was outside in their front garden playing with Jasmine, picking her up and spinning her around. It was early morning and Zayn thanked god the their son Jake was still asleep. He was feeling sick and dizzy all the time but he didn't tell Louis about it just not to worry him.

He went to the bathroom and spent almost fifteen minutes there until he let out a loud scream, calling his boyfriend, "LOUIS!"   
Louis panicked as he heard it and he picked Jasmine running inside, "Zayn?"   
"In the bathroom."   
Louis lowered surprised looking Jasmine on the floor and entered the bathroom.   
Zayn slammed a pregnancy test to his face as soon as he saw Louis.  
"Uh? Um, two lines. What do two lines mean?" Louis looked at the box before looking back at Zayn, "oh god! Oh my god Zayn!" he shouted and went to hug him tightly, "god I love you."   
Zayn giggled, "careful Lou. I love you too."   
"Do you think it's a girl? Or another boy? Oh god I don't care I love you so much whatever they are."   
Zayn laughed and kissed Louis before the two got out of the bathroom. 

Louis picked up Jasmine and began dancing around with her while his four year old daughter laughed. "You're going to have another brother or sister baby."   
"Really dada? I want sistejr now. I want to play with her," the girl said excited.   
"Hear that Zayn? Our princess wants a sister."   
Zayn smiled and went to them kissing her forehead, "let's hope it's a sister yea?"   
The girl nodded and she wrapped her arms around Zayn's neck, "the birdy will bring me a sistejr if I tell him."   
"We'll tell him when we see him yes?" Zayn said taking her from Louis's hands and she nodded.

 

\----2 months later----

Louis put on his jacket. "Come on dada. We're late for school," Jasmine called from the door.  
"Coming princess."   
Zayn picked Jake who was crawling towards his father, "no not you young man. You don't have playschool today."   
"Da-da. Ja-Ja," their two year old son said.  
"Yes Jasmine's going to school. Waive her goodbye."   
Jasmine came running back in to her father, "bye dada. I'll be good," she said. Zayn kissed her forehead, "bye doll." 

Louis came in the kitchen. "Don't forget I have the doctor tonight," Zayn reminded him.  
"I won't don't worry. I'll see you at four yea?" Louis kissed him softly. "Bye boxer," Louis said kissing Jake's forehead, "be careful love," and Louis left racing his daughter to the car.

Zayn spent the time either playing with Jake, doing house work or continuing his new novel.  
He heard the door open and smiled.  
"Dada, I'm home," his daughter said running up to him and hugging him.   
Zayn picked her up, "ugh, did you get heavier while you where away? I bet you ate all your lunch that's why."   
Jasmine laughed and he put her back down, "close your eyes dada. I have surprise."   
Zayn close his eyes. He heard jasmine looking through her bag and opening up her lunch box.  
"Look dada!"   
Zayn opened his eyes and gasped making Jasmine laugh. "You ate all your lunch!" She nodded with a wide smile on her lips, "what a good girl I have."   
Louis had entered as well and he pecked Zayn's cheek, "ready to go babe?"   
Zayn nodded, "yea. Just let me bring Jake's bag and we could leave." 

Zayn got the bag and picked up Jake and the three walked out.  
"Dada where are we going?" Jasmine asked.  
"To the doctor sweety," Zayn replied her.  
"Why? Are you sick?"   
"No. Just to check if your brother or sister are fine."   
"Oh, so will the birdy be there? I want to tell him to bring me a sistejr."   
"Uh, could be."   
Zayn turned to Louis, "let's just hope the doctor has a bird!"

They got to the doctor and after a few they called out his name.  
As Jasmine walked in she looked around to see if she could find a bird, "where's the birdy dada?" she asked pulling on Zayn's hand.  
The doctor looked at her confused for a moment. "Too much Dumbo," Louis explained.  
"Oh! Sorry little one but the birdy had something to do. Do you wish me to tell him something?"   
"Yes. Tell him I want a sistejr."  
The doctor nodded, "I'll see what I can do." 

He turned at Zayn, "would you lie down please?"   
Zayn got on and the doctor pulled close a small curtain he had.   
"Play a bit with Jake would you princess?" Louis said putting their son down and walked to Zayn.

The doctor applied the gel and he began checking.  
"All good and healthy I see. There seem to be no problems either. They look fine."   
"They?" Zayn asked.  
"Oh you didn't know? There are two Mr. Malik. They both have different placentas so they are fraternal twins."   
"Twins?" Louis asked surprised, "but, he could manage both right? I mean..."  
"Don't worry Sir. As I said they both look fine and healthy. As long as he keeps up with this I'm quite sure he could do it."  
Louis nodded, looking down at Zayn.

"What happened dada?" Jasmine asked as Zayn was pulling his shirt down and standing up.  
"Uh, well, it seems that the birdy wants to bring us two new kids not one," Louis tried to explain.  
"Two? But now I have to share my toys with, one, two, three more!" she said counting on her finger.  
Both her fathers and the doctor laughed.  
"You have to be a bit more careful now okay? Even since you have two kids to take care of already. Try not to get too stressed. Twins are more difficult to hold on than just one," the doctor explained.  
Zayn nodded and the four of them left the clinic.

That evening, while the kids where both asleep and Zayn and Louis lied quietly in their bed, Louis turned to look at Zayn, "I love you."  
Zayn was a bit surprised. Not because Louis had never told him that but because he didn't understand the reason why he said it right then. "Um, I love you too. Why was that so sudden?"   
"No just, I've always wanted to have a family of my own. A big family with lots of children and love. And I'm getting that dream come true thanks to you."   
Zayn blushed slightly, "are you being all emotional on me now Louis?"   
Louis giggled, "I just love you okay? And thank you, for everything."   
"I love you too babe," Zayn said and he kissed him softly.

\---5 months later---- 

Louis wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind him, both looking at the finished spare bedroom for their new kids. The walls where painted striped pink and blue, with two baby beds and loads of toys in it.

"Almost Lou. Just a few weeks more," Zayn said sounding excited.  
"I can't wait to see them baby. New boy and girl. Estella and Jurgen."   
Zayn smiled, "me neither. I just want this month to pass really quickly now."   
"It'll pass babe, and we'll start waking at crazy hours in the morning again because Jurgen would wake up crying and he'll wake up Estella and then princess and boxer will wake up as well and come to check on them like Jasmine used to do with Jake. And we'll start playing aeroplanes with food and changing clothes every two hours because they'll throw up on us. And then they'll grow up and go to school just like Jasmine does and Jake will do next year." 

Zayn turned to look at Louis, "I love you Lou, and I definitely wouldn't have this in any other way. I'm so glad of what happened five years ago."   
Louis smiled and kissed him deeply.  
"Dada! Jakey took my doll!" They heard Jasmine cry out for them and the two giggled hurrying off to the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you enjoy that ending. I hope you all did. Thanks a lot for reading both Brotherly Love and this. I appreciate your nice comments and the fact that you remained here while I took my time writing it.   
> Thank you :)


End file.
